


Strawberry Flavor

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hungry Jisung, M/M, No Smut, Plotless, Short, mention of Dick, mention of condom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Parenthood [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Strawberry Flavor

Little Jisung was playing in his parents' room when he felt hungry so suddenly, well he's always hungry, that's why his Appa always has some fruits or a sweet treat like cheesecake ready in their fridge for everytime he'll be hungry before their every meal, he can have something to eat. Just right at the moment, he felt hungry, he had put his toys down and left them on the floor to run out of the room.

"Appaaaa~" His Appa is apparently busy with dusting off their windows and furniture, it's a weekend and it's clean-the-house day. To make it safe for Jisung and get him away from dusty surrounding, Felix lets him play in their room instead.

Without his Appa's reply, he goes back inside the room and have his eyes wander around while yawning. His sight landed on a small box with bright red drawings on its front. He brightens at the sight and quickly made his way towards his parents' bedside table. His little fingers made it inside the small box and focusing on getting with something from it, the tip of his tongue is in between his lips in concentration.

When he got one small packet out of the box, he softly gasps in excitement, it even made him more excited when the packet now in his little hand has a strawberry drawing on it.

"Ohh strawberry!!!" He giggled and sniffed the packet, the poor baby's tummy is growling when the packet smells so delicious, like strawberry. A single drool is slowly creeping out of his mouth and it landed on the carpet.

He's so hungry that he felt frustrated when he can't open it, the smell is in his nose already but he can't taste it yet. So he ran out of the room, easily trekking down the stairs and ran towards the living room. His Appa or Dad will surely open it for him, he thought. When he found his Appa in the living room, he directly ran towards him and got his attention.

"Oh, baby, you're not supposed to be here yet, I'm not done." Felix said hurriedly, stopping his movement completely from dusting the drawers and cabinets there.

"Appa, please open it for me." Jisung innocently pleaded at his Appa while handing him the packet on Jisung's hand. Felix gasped as he saw what's in his son's little hand.

"Baby, this is not food. I— Changbin!" Felix felt like fainting, never once they carelessly put this thing around ever, well except this time. He immediately takes it from his son's hand.

Changbin, who entered the living room after hearing his husband calling him, raised his eyebrow while looking at his husband. He's curious as to why there's a condom in his hand.

"Why did you—" and a glare from Felix shuts him off completely, slowly getting the reason why is his presence is needed in there.

"Oh! Baby that's not food." Changbin has the audacity to look smug in front of his boys, well it was directed to his husband's flushed face (adorable in Changbin's mind) while their son was just there patiently waiting for the damn packet to be opened so that he can eat the treat.

"But it's strawberry!" Jisung whined, too hungry to get deceive by his Dad again, saying it's not food when it's clearly is. Nah, not today, Dad, nice try.

"Yes, yes, it's strawberry but it's not food." Changbin said, taking the packet from his husband's hand, Jisung's eyes were glued to it so he followed his eyes from his Appa's hand to his Dad's. He whined.

Felix sighs, momentarily stops glaring at the smug look on his husband's face to look down at his baby, "Oh pup, that's just a balloon—" but then he was cut off with Jisung's excited yell.

"I love balloons!" Changbin was snickering at the misery of his husband.

"Uh baby bun, that's not a toy either, that's uh— that's Daddy's stuff okay?" Felix tried to explain at their almost 5-year old and hungry son. Changbin laughed this time, he found it funny so he laughed at his husband's reasoning but he stopped his action immediately when Felix glared at him again. And oh if looks could kill, Changbin might be dead by now. It's a scary look of his husband that he rarely saw, it's as if telling him no sex for the whole week. Of course, Changbin is scared. Imagine no sex with his pretty husband for a week, damn that's suicide. 

Well, back to the matter, he cleared his throat (for the sake of no-sex-for-a-week stuff) and crouched down to his son's level, "Appa's right, bub. This is not a toy. But Appa can give you the real strawberry now."

Jisung thankfully perked up at the mention of the fruit, Felix released a sigh in relief, "come on then, I also have your favorite cheesecake. How's that?" Felix coaxed his son more, not after giving Changbin one last hard glare. Changbin chuckles nervously pocketing the condom and follows his boys in the kitchen.

"Cheesecake?" Jisung is skipping on his feet beside his Appa. Oh he's so excited for his favorite cheesecake with strawberries on top, he felt like drolling while imagining the food in his little head.

"Yes, bun." 

"Yeeyyy!"

Changbin takes his chances as he saw his husband on the way to the shower, Jisung is back to playing with his toys in their room. He cleared his throat as he wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, "sorry, I forgot to put them in the drawer. But I already put them away!" He hurriedly said, pecking Felix's side of his sweaty neck. Felix smells like sweat, he just finished cleaning the house just as the ever hard working and clean freak husband as he is, Changbin didn't mind the smell, he loves it.

"Yeah, yeah, now get off me, so I can take a shower." Felix rolled his eyes but a small smile was plastered on his lips. Sometimes his husband is insufferable, but he loves him so much.

"As instructed, I bought a new flavored one, since you wanna try strawberry this time, so can we test it now?" Changbin whispered while nibbling Felix's earlobe. It sends a warm sensation to Felix's spine that also goes down directly on his dick. But as much as he wanted it to happen so much, he controlled himself to maybe tease his husband a bit. And also it's a sort a punishment for carelessly putting the box of condom around.   
"No. Watch Jisung while I'm in the shower." Felix quickly turned around to face his husband. He chuckles at Changbin's whine that sounded like a low growl. Felix is generous enough to give Changbin a soft kiss on the lips.

"later." Felix's winked before proceeding inside the bathroom. Changbin is disappointed but smirked immediately remembering the promise for later.


End file.
